In order to play a plurality of compact disks (CDs), it is necessary to replace them one after another. A so-called "compatible disk player" has been proposed in the art, to eliminate this troublesome operation, which can play a plurality of compact disks, or an optical video disk (LD), successively laid on a tray.
A compatible disk player of this type has been proposed in Japanese Utility Patent Application (OPI) No. 153345/1988 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). A plurality of first disks (or CDs) and a second disk (or an LD), in the compatible disk player, are laid on a tray in the player body. A CD motor for rotating a CD and an LD motor for rotating an LD are provided in the player body. The LD is rotated by the LD motor when playing the LD on the tray. The desired CD is rotated by the CD motor when playing the CDs after the tray is turned so as to move the desired CD to the CD motor.
The conventional compatible disk player suffers from the following problems. It is essential for the compatible disk player to have one expensive precision motor to rotate CDs, and another expensive precision motor to rotate the LD. The tray must be turned so that the desired CD comes to the CD motor. Further, in order to mount an LD on the LD motor, it is necessary to incline the CD motor through a predetermined angle to prevent it from being brought into contact with the CD. This structure requires intricate construction. On the other hand, the LD cannot be played with the CDs laid on the tray, and the CDs must be removed from the tray in order to play the LD. Thus, the advantage that a plurality of CDs can be laid on the tray turns into a disadvantage in that the CDs obstruct the playing of the LD.